Fairy Tail Zerø: Chapter 8
Is Magnolia Burning Down? is the 8th chapter of Fairy Tail Zerø, a prequel to Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. In an attempt to conquer Magnolia, Mavis hatches a plan to ambush and defeat Geoffrey, the Blue Skull Guild Master. The group executes it to perfection and then succeed in defeating the rest of the Guild. But Yuri immediately heads towards the Tenrou Jade, not realizing that it could wipe out the entire town if touched. Summary In Magnolia Town, Mavis stands idle alongside Zera within a rampaging crowd. Three days earlier, Mavis concocted a plan to free the city from the tyranny of Blue Skull. Yuri was hesitant to confront the Mage guild, but he was outnumbered as Precht, Warrod, Mavis, and Zera all felt it was their duty to help the people of Magnolia. As the citizens cry out for food, Mavis and Zera discuss the town's poor state, and Mavis tells Zera that they must fight and that it's about time they put their plan in motion, which is to declare war on Geoffrey, Blue Skull's Guild Master. While Geoffrey is hunting in a forest near Magnolia, Warrod Sequen moves the trees around him frightening his horse and his subordinates, but Geoffrey himself remains unconcerned. Warrod then informs him that he and his comrades took over Blue Skull's base at Kardia Cathedral and that their money and treasure was no longer in their possession. Geoffrey then askes Warrod if he was there to seek revenge, to which Warrod replies that they have already gotten their revenge. At that moment, one of Geoffrey's men informs him that Magnolia Town is on fire, much to his dismay. Warrod flees and Geoffrey orders his men to pursue him, while Geoffrey himself rushes back to Magnolia Town. When Geoffrey makes it to the town, he is shocked at the state the town is in. Just then, Mavis emerges from the flames and tells him that he burned her home in a much similar fashion and that she was taking her revenge. When the townspeople cry out from the flames, Geoffrey realizes that he is just viewing another illusion, and once the illusion dissipates he realizes that he isn't in Magnolia Town, but in a jail that was constructed just for him. After Mavis traps Geoffrey, she tells him the specifics of her intricate trap and informs him that his guild has been defeated. Geoffrey then warns Mavis and the others not to touch the Tenrou Jade, a warning Mavis disregards until Geoffrey informs her that if the Jade is touched, it will destroy all of Magnolia Town, leaving Mavis astonished. Elsewhere, after defeating all of the Mages in Blue Skull, Yuri and Precht find the Tenrou Jade. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mavis Vermillion #Zera #Precht Gaebolg #Yuri Dreyar #Warrod Sequen #Geoffrey Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * * * * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Zerø Chapters